


Best Friend Ever, I Love You For That:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soup, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was grateful for Danny, as he took care of him, What happens, when they talked?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Best Friend Ever, I Love You For That:

*Summary: Steve was grateful for Danny, as he took care of him, What happens, when they talked?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was not feeling so great after his diagnosis of Radiation Poisoning. He thought he was gonna have to go through this alone, but he was lucky, He had his best friend besides him. The Former Seal never had been so grateful in his life.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was at Steve’s house, & he was making sure that his best friend was doing okay. The Blond was glad that he was doing this for him, Because he owed him a lot for what he did for him.

 

He went to his best friend, & had soup in a bowl on a tray, as he made his way to the living room. “How are you doing, Buddy ?”, He asked with concern, as he got him all set up, & stayed with him. “I am fine, Danno”, Steve said with a smile, as he started to eat his soup.

 

“Good, We are gonna keep that way, Enjoy your soup”, The Shorter Man said, as he watched him eat. “Thank you for doing this”, The Five-O Commander said, as he relaxed after awhile. The Hunky Brunette knew that he will owe him a lot for this.

 

The Loudmouth Detective was surprised by that, & said, “Don’t mention it, You are my best friend ever, I love you”, “Love you too, Danno”, & they enjoyed some time together, & Danny continued to take care of him without hesitation.

 

The End.


End file.
